The voice of God
by Srta A
Summary: "El error de los seres humanos, es pensar que las tragedias y problemas, solo son para nuestros vecinos. ¡Sorpresa! Formamos parte del vecindario." Isabella Swan.


_**The voice of God by Srta. A.**_

_**Beta: Lady Darkness.**_

* * *

_"El error de los seres humanos, es pensar que las tragedias y problemas, solo son para nuestros vecinos. ¡Sorpresa! Formamos parte del vecindario."_

**_Isabella Swan._**

_"Dios no es una religión, es simplemente Dios. Y ese hombre sabe lo que hace."_

**_Edward Cullen._**

Escucho ruidos de voces, el inconfundible llanto de mi madre y la contenida voz de mi padre hablando con un hombre. Los escucho, pero no puedo verlos. Los escucho, pero no puedo moverme. Los escucho, pero no siento mi cuerpo. Tengo miedo y quiero gritar, llorar y pedir ayuda a mi padre, para que como siempre arregle mis problemas. Pero estoy atrapada en una oscuridad enorme y mientras una neblina me adormece, pienso que esta vez tengo que luchar sola.

La segunda vez que despierto, puedo abrir los ojos. O por lo menos uno de ellos. Tengo una venda en mi ojo derecho y un dolor del demonio en todo mi cuerpo. No podría decir que es un cambio agradable, dado que la última vez que esta consiente no sentía nada. Pero se agradece el saber que no estoy paralizada.

Un poco atontada miro a mi alrededor. Una habitación simple, camilla, silla, una mesa a mi lado, colores como el blanco y verde dominan la decoración fría y con un suspiro, deduzco lo obvio. Estoy en un hospital. ¡Dios, odio los hospitales! Tienen el olor a muerte y enfermedad en cada rincón. Trato de no llorar, sé que algo grave pasó. No se está en una camilla de un hospital por nada, pero la antigua neblina del inicio sigue un poco en mí. Necesito explicaciones, necesito a mis padres. Y, como si los estuviera llamando con la mente, mi padre entra por la puerta. Luce tan cansado y abatido como nunca lo había visto en mis 23 años de vida.

Extiendo mi mano hacia él y siento lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, como pequeñas gotas de lluvia por un gran ventanal. Cualquier persona que no tenga hijos vería una mujer joven adulta, pidiendo apoyo a su padre. Pero los que si los tienen pueden ver a través de esa conexión especial, que muchos llaman lazos de sangre. Observarían una niña perdida, pidiendo el consuelo del hombre más importante de su vida, ese que puede hacer que los problemas desaparezcan. Porque "papi lo sabe todo", "papi siempre sabe qué hacer", "papi puede salvarme". Por una extraña razón siento que estaba vez, él no puede ser mi héroe. Y doy riendo suelta a mi llanto, justo cuando mi padre toma mi mano y con cuidado me atrae a su pecho.

—Cálmate, si sigues llorando de esta manera, tendrán que sedarte de nuevo —traté de seguir el consejo de mi padre, parecía que había abierto la compuerta de la represa y no había nada que pudiera impedir el derrame de lágrima tras lágrima. Creo que fue alrededor de quince minutos los que estuve un poco histérica. Paraba de llorar y volvía a lo mismo. Hasta que por fin el cansancio, más que el consuelo, me ganó la batalla. Tenía miles de preguntas pero al intentar hablar, mi garganta estaba seca.

—Quiero agua. —Formular esa frase fue doloroso y, al carraspear para aclarar mi voz, me provoqué más daño.

—Bella, no te esfuerces, espera… —Me soltó de sus brazos y tomo una botella de agua en la mesita horrenda que estaba al lado de la camilla. Cuando la acercó a mi boca después de abrirla, bebí como si hubiera sido rescata del desierto.

—¿Mejor? —Mi padre me observaba como si fuera un milagro o algo por estilo. Era como si memorizara cada movimiento, cada gesto. Me daba la sensación de que el pensaba que en cualquier momento me iba a desvanecer.

—Sí, gracias —mi voz se escuchó extraña, incluso para mis propios odios. Más ronca y a la vez, más débil. Lo intento de nuevo.

—Papi, ¿qué me paso? —Mi progenitor me mira unos momentos, supongo que pensando la mejor manera de explicármelo.

—El doctor dijo que tal vez tendrías problemas para recordar. No te preocupes, no es como si hubieras perdido la memoria, son los efectos de los medicamentos y de que acabas de despertar. —Me estoy exasperando. Odio cuando mi padre adorna las cosas y no responde justo lo que se le pregunta.

—Carlisle —Lo regaño, diciendo su nombre. Lo conozco. Me conoce. Sabe que ni en una cama de hospital, como medio cuerpo mal herido y un ojo vendando, voy a dejar que me de los detalles de lo que me pasó. Quiero ir al grano. ¿Qué demonios me paso? Cuando salí de mi casa el jueves en la mañana, estaba bien; es más, me sentía sexy en mis vaqueros preferidos y mi blusa morada de tela transparente.

Esperen… eso no lo recordaba cuando desperté. Mi padre tiene razón no he perdido la memoria.

—Recuerdo que salí de casa como todos los jueves a clases… —Mi padre me observa esperando a que siga con mi relato, aunque evidentemente él sabe la historia completa—. Caminé hacia la parada pasando por la ferretería de la madre de Mike, tenía prisa, podía observar mi bus a corta distancia de la parada, apuré un poco el paso y… —No puede seguir hablando, era como si el aire escapa de mis pulmones. Lo recordé todo vívidamente. El camión con varillas de metal en reversa, yo apurando el paso y mi estúpida lógica de que el conductor me daría tiempo de pasar.

—Tuviste suerte, mucha —escucho la afirmación de mi padre y esa mueca de preocupación gravada en su rostro, me revuelven el estómago, previendo lo que sucedió.

—¿Es mi ojo, cierto? —Como es costumbre en mi carácter, odio la incertidumbre. Entre más rápido me entere de los daños en mi cuerpo, más rápido podre respirar tranquila. Vamos estoy viva, eso debe ser bueno ¿cierto?

—Bella, la varilla traspasó tu ojo, un poco más y llega a tu cerebro. Los doctores tuvieron que actuar rápido, pero era imposible salvar tu ojo… hija. —Él no aguanta más y llora con un niño. Yo solo lo miro, como mirar a un extranjero hablándome en su idioma natal, el cual es diferente al mío y sus palabras se pierden en el viento. Instintivamente, mi mano toca mi ojo derecho, sintiendo la textura de la venda. Y justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi vida no será igual, que esto es una tragedia, MÍ tragedia. Los sonidos desaparecen por un momento, volviendo en forma del llanto de mi padre y mi rápida respiración, mi boca se abre y desde lo profundo de mi alma sale el grito de alguien a quien nadie puede ayudar.

.

.

.

—Isabella, él está aquí otra vez. —Al escuchar la voz de mi madre, despego mi vista del libro y solo pienso _"evangélico de mierda"_, _"madre loca y necia"_. Usualmente pienso mucho esto. Sé perfectamente a quién se refiere con eso de "él". Como también tengo la certeza que al abrir la puerta me encontraré con un joven de 25 años, alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos azules, jens de mezclilla, y por último, una camiseta sin magas que sirve de marco a sus brazos tatuados. El nombre del chico que parece pandillero es Edward, mi nuevo vecino y profesor de piano de Esme. Yo, personalmente, lo llamo "El Santo". Desde que regresé a casa del hospital con mi prótesis, hace cinco meses, se ha convertido en un dolor en el culo. Siempre hablando de Dios conmigo, ¿por qué? Por una razón sumamente obvia… Dios se lo dijo. No tiene sentido atrasar lo inevitable, así que dando un fuerte suspiro, abro la puerta.

—Isabella, te ves hermosa hoy. ¿Lista para ir al cine? —Lo observo, es sumamente guapo, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero es molesto como él solo.

—Más bien, estoy lista pata terminar mi libro. Y no quiero cerrarte la puerta en la cara sin antes agregar el pequeño detalle de que en ningún momento dije que iría contigo a ningún lado —lo dejo solo en la entrada esperando que se largue, pero el muy atrevido entra a mi cuarto y cierra la puerta. Sentada ya en mi cama, lo miro y decido molestarlo un poco.

—¿No está prohibido en tu religión estar a solas con una mujer en su cuarto? —Él sonríe mientras se a recuesta en la pared.

—Bueno, bueno, Isabella. Hablas más de "religión" que yo. Pero te recuerdo que mi fe dirige mi vida y que respetar el cuerpo de una mujer forma parte de lo mismo. ¿Por ser hombre tengo que tener sexo con cuánta chica pueda?

Es un estúpido, siempre sabe que decir.

—Como sea, deja el drama y vete. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué? Hay un día hermoso. Además, hace casi cinco, que digo, casi seis meses contando desde el accidente, que no sales de estas cuatro paredes. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte. ¿Lo sabes, no? —Tengo mi celular frente de mi y siento mi mano hormiguear con el deseo de tomarlo y darle justo en la cara.

—¡Largo! Quiero que salgas de este cuarto, de mi casa y te lleves tus consejos y tu iglesia, para la bola de zombis que te siguen como el _líder_* que creen que eres.

—Soy su líder, los ayudo y aconsejo. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Además, tú necesitas sacar ese enojo que tienes por dentro, que tienes hacia Dios. Soy tu amigo Isabella, habla conmigo. —Con Edward siempre es lo mismo. "Estás enojada con Dios", por favor, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar en él.

—Dios, no estoy enojada contigo —recito la frase al techo, para minutos después devolver mi vista a Edward.

—¿Ves? No estoy enojada con Dios. —Él me sonríe y se acerca a mi cama, se sienta y prosigue a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. Por un momento me pierdo en el olor de su colonia, fresca y varonil, pero cuando su dedo toca en una caricia debajo de mi ojo derecho, me congelo.

—No me toques —murmuro y contradiciéndome, no me muevo.

—Me gustas. Muero por besarte, pero desearía con todas mis fuerzas que fueras más valiente. —No tengo idea porque me dolió, pero así fue. Y en vez de llorar como tenía ganas, dejo salir mi rabia silenciosa.

—¿Así que crees que no soy valiente? ¡Perdí un maldito ojo! Y no caí en una asquerosa depresión, que dicho sea de paso, era lo que todos esperaban. Cuando tenía ganas de llorar como magdalena y gritar como loca, me lo tragué todo, ¿me escuchas? ¡TODO! Me levanto cada mañana para limpiar mi prótesis y me enfrento al espejo asimilando mi nuevo yo. Y entonces qué, ¿vienes tú, un ex drogadicto, lleno de tatuajes que se cree un santo a juzgarme?

—No te estoy juzgando…

—¡Cállate! —le grito, soltando sus manos por fin de mi cara—. Soy valiente porque arrastro mi dolor, día con día. Y ni tú ni nadie me va decir lo contrario. Estas es la última vez que lo digo. NO te quiero volver a ver, no necesito ni tu fe, ni tu Dios —siguió la orden y recorrió el pequeño trayecto de mi cama hacia la puerta. Pero cuando pensé que se iría por fin, sin voltear a verme, habló:

—Tienes toda la razón, no necesitas mi fe, necesitas la tuya. —Y con esas palabras, se fue...

.

.

.

Edward no volvió más, ni siquiera a impartir las clases de piano a mi madre. Parecerá extraño, pero lo hecho de menos, su presencia calma, su voz y su preocupación por mí.

Una semana después de nuestra ultima conversación, decidí que era hora de salir de mi casa. Lo primero que hice fue ir a la Universidad, como había congelado las materias, quería ver si podía retomarlas. Deduje que me sentiría mejor, pero no sentí nada.

Hoy opté por salir a caminar, empezar algo. Una rutina que le traiga algo de normalidad a mi vida. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que pasé por la ferretería. Parada en media acera, mirando el lugar donde sucedió mi accidente, lo sentí. Sentí esa rabia de la que tanto hablaba Edward. No sé cómo, o cuánto tiempo me tomó llegar a mi casa. Escuché los llamados de mi madre, pero los ignoré, entrando a todo prisa a mi cuarto. Sentía que me ahogaba, sentía ganas de destruir algo, como lo estaba mi vida. Y así lo hice. Primero quebré con un pisa papeles el espejo de la cómoda, tiré cuando objeto encontré. Con la ayuda de unas tijeras corte toda tela en mi decoración. Y aun así, no sentí nada más que vacío. Terminé tirada en el piso, mirando a la nada y sabiendo a quién dirigir mi furia.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Dios! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No soy mala, ¡no lo soy! Siento tanto dolor, que nada puede sanar. Estoy perdida y sola —lloré liberándome, porque lo cierto es que antes tenía fe y ahora, ni eso.

—Y se levantó el mar en tempestad, cubriendo con sus olas la barca, pero Jesús dormía. Sus discípulos lo despertaron diciendo. _"¡Señor, sálvanos, que perecemos!"_ Y entonces, él les dijo: _"¿Por qué temen hombres de poca fe?"_ Se levantó y reprendió a los vientos y al mar y se hizo la calma. —Al terminar de escuchar el pequeño relato, me senté para mirar al orador, que no era otro más que Edward. No me importó cómo entró o cómo llegó. Tan solo corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —Me consolaba mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Me dejaste, al igual que Dios —estaba empampando su camisa con lagrimones, pero pareció no notarlo.

—No te dejamos, tan solo preferimos esperar a que nos llamaras, pero siempre estuvimos ahí para ti, justo al alcance de tu mano, esperando calmar la tempestad de tu vida. Fueron unos días duros, sin poder verte, tocarte, ahora no quiero desperdiciar un día más sin poder tenerte. —Al sentir sus labios contra los míos, fue como un bálsamo para mi alma y fuego para mi cuerpo. Sus manos apretando mi cintura, provocando excitación en mí y una igualmente invidente en su cuerpo.

—¡Wau! Eres humano —bromeé, limpiando mi cara de las lágrimas cuando se separo de mí.

—Que crea en Dios, no significa que no te desee o provoques reacciones en mi cuerpo. De hecho, en nuestra noche de bodas, me fundiré en tu cuerpo, como mis dedos se funden en el piano. —No puede evitar sonreír antes sus palabras, ni siquiera éramos novios, pero estaba segura que nuestras almas habían creado un vínculo especial, tan fuerte como mi renovada fe.

.

.

.

.

Mi noviazgo con Edward fue de lo más gracioso. Él refrenaba sus impulsos sexuales, mientras yo los dejaba libres. El pobre cayó varias veces; en todo caso, lo que más logré fue que me viera en ropa interior. Sé que Dios no estaba enojado con nosotros, vamos somos humanos. Así que, cuando nos casamos un 15 de abril, estábamos más que listos para nuestra noche de bodas.

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vi desnudo, parecía algo irreal. Frente a mí se mostraba, fuerte y marcado de tatuajes en sus brazos, dándole ese aire peligroso pero sumamente sensual. Mi mano no puedo evitar recorrer su plano abdomen, ni dejar de maravillarme con la textura suave de su piel o con cómo tembló cuando besé su pecho. Él me desnudo con una lentitud deliciosa, para después recorrer mi cuerpo con sus labios, manos y lengua. Cuando lo sentí adentrase profundamente en mí, lo asimilé como algo totalmente natural. Nos amábamos, nuestros cuerpos solo manifestaban de forma física lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Cuando alcancé la cima del placer, pude estar segura de que sería adicta a esa sensación, siempre que fuera provocada por él.

Mucho mas tarde, cuando dormía en los brazos de mí ahora esposo y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, algo me inquietó de pronto, haciéndome levantar de la cama, para mirar por la ventana. Afuera estaba desolado y en el cielo la luna era la protagonista o eso pensé, hasta que escuché una voz suave como un susurro, refrescante como la brisa y acogedora como los brazos de una madre: _"Te hice feliz, pero primero te hice fuerte" _Entonces, cerré los ojos y lloré. Porque al dejar de quejarme y de sentir rabia, por fin puede escuchar la voz de Dios.


End file.
